littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scream of Fear
Scream of Fear is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the eighth case of the game. It is the second case set in Monetary City. Plot Upon hearing of an upcoming horror thriller project called "Frightful Scream" is begin filming, Fatiha and the player goes to the Sledgehammer Studio that she used to works as Bollywood horror actress. But suddenly, they heard a woman's blood curdling scream. So, Fatiha and the player rushed where the scream coming from. There, they went to Studio No.6 and found the dead body of teenage actress Penny Appleton without trace of wounds. The five people were labelled as suspects: Samuel Holt (the director), Bobby Lewis (sound editor), Jill Appleton (victim's stepmother), Sue Strasberg (actress), and Gregory D. Romero (horror writer). While searching for evidences, Fatiha open the box and see the eyeballs of the victim (that she killed from opening scene). She back off in fear until Screechy grabs Fatiha, who screams for her life, and threaten to kill her if she dare to scream. But the player managed to fend him off with spray and the chief realize that another cult follow is tried to prevent them from investigating. Mid-investigation, the team heard a loud shriek, which turned out to be the victim's scream voice (via Nadia) has recorded twice (from unnamed woman to Penny) and used for b-slasher movie. Later, Hisao wanted to see the horror writer Gregory D. Romero to get him on his autograph. They then found enough evidence to arrest the sound editor Bobby Lewis as Penny's killer. Bobby denying involvement, but he finally overwhelmed and admitted to the crime. Bobby said that Screechy wants him to record the sound of women's death screams because he wanted to use her scream for upcoming low-budget slasher movie exchange for reward. He asked Penny to come at Studio No.6 just for talks and she accepts. He then locked the door to prevent her from escape and start to record the voice recorder. Bobby disguise as an evil clown and jumps in front of her, scares her with a creepy screams. Because she suffered from coulrophobia, Penny screams bloody murder at a sight of evil clown, though she seeing Screechy and her fright caused her for death from heart attack. Judge Pereira sentenced him to life in prison. During Nightmare at Elm City (2/6), Sue told Fatiha and the player that she was going to receive a second payment through a mailbox in Monetary Street. In the mailbox, they found a smartphone which—per Nadia's analysis—proved that Screechy had some sort of connection with Project Deathstalker's movement and had ordered to terrorizes people in upcoming Halloween Horror Night parade. Later, they found director Samuel Holt's notes, which stated that Liberty R&D Center (a Deathstalker's front) was a sponsor for the evil clowns movement. Because it was seen as a respectable research company, the team could not condemn or shut Liberty R&D Center down without irrefutable proof. After Hisao managed to give a money for Gregory to pay a tribute of Penny's one and only horror film "Death at The Attic", Chief MacLeod sent the team to Monetary Racing Stadium to attend a rally of Screechy's next move. Summary Victim *'Penny Appleton' Murder Weapon *'Fright' Killer *'Bobby Lewis' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect watched Death at The Attic. *The suspect plays Resident Wicked. *The suspect is a male. Suspect's Profile *The suspect watched Death at The Attic. *The suspect eats Greek yogurt. *The suspect plays Resident Wicked. *The suspect is a male. *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Greek yogurt. *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect watched Death at The Attic. *The suspect eats Greek yogurt. *The suspect plays Resident Wicked. *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect watched Death at The Attic. *The suspect eats Greek yogurt. *The suspect is a male. Killer's Profile *The killer watched Death at The Attic. *The killer eats Greek yogurt. *The killer plays Resident Wicked. *The killer is a male. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Nightmare at Elm City (2/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Monetary City Category:Copyrighted Images